


A Christmas Proposal

by manoutoftimeandquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Sousa has the perfect Christmas gift planned for Daisy.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	A Christmas Proposal

“What do you think Daisy would say to me proposing at Christmas?”

Simmons blinked a few times in shock before responding. “It’s lovely to hear from you too, Agent Sousa. Can you repeat what you just said?”

“What do you think Daisy would say to me proposing at Christmas?” Sousa repeated.

“Can you just excuse me for a moment?” Simmons asked. She placed the phone down on the kitchen counter and squealed quietly to herself while bouncing around the kitchen. She stopped, composed herself before picking the phone back up and sitting down on a stool, leaning slightly on the counter. “What were your plans exactly?”

“I was thinking about hiding it under the tree and proposing when she unwraps it,” Sousa explained. “But I don’t know if she’d find it cheesy.”

“If you’d asked me a few years ago I would’ve said she’d have found it cheesy, but she’s different since she’s been with you,” Simmons replied. “In a good way. Your dorkiness is rubbing off on her and I think she’d find it sweet.”

“I can sense a but.”

Simmons let out a sigh. “I don’t know if she’d want a proposal in front of everyone. I think a Christmas proposal would definitely be something she’d love, but maybe a more private one.”

“Thank you,” Sousa said.

“You’re welcome,” Simmons replied. “And Sousa?”

“Yes?”

“Hurt her and I will be on the first plane to America to kill you,” Simmons threatened.

“I won’t hurt her,” Sousa promised. “Besides, by the time you get here, I think Mack may have already killed me.”

Simmons laughed slightly. “Fair point. Well, I guess I’ll see you next week.”

“I’ll see you then,” Sousa replied. “Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Simmons hung up the phone and squealed again.

“You okay?” Fitz asked as he walked into the room.

Simmons bit the inside of her lip, fighting the urge to spill everything to her husband. “It’s fine, just discussing plans for next week.”

Fitz frowned but seemed to accept it. “Fine, but Alya’s looking for you. She mentioned something about wanting to add tinsel to her fish design, make it more festive she said.”

***

**Jemma Simmons - > Daniel Sousa**

**Simmons:** I can keep your secret, but I am going to need to see the ring

**Sousa:** _attached photo of an engagement ring with one larger diamond with a smaller one either side set onto a silver band_

**Simmons:** That’s gorgeous, she’s going to love it

 **Simmons:** Although, she’d love any ring if you’re the one proposing to her

 **Sousa:** Thank you, it means a lot to hear that, especially coming from you

 **Simmons:** Aww, you’re welcome

 **Simmons:** And let me know if you need help with anything else

***

“Are we planning on doing anything before we go to Scotland next week?” Daisy asked in bed that night.

“No, why?” Sousa replied.

“Just wondering,” Daisy answered. “I was thinking maybe we could do something together, just the two of us before we go and we’re with the rest of the team. This is our first Christmas on Earth together. And not that I didn’t love last year, but-”

“It’s not the same as being here on Earth,” Sousa finished. “I get it. I loved our Christmas last year. But we couldn’t do much because we still had all our duties on Zephyr-3. And I as much as I am looking forward to spending Christmas with the rest of our family, I do want to do all the things couples do together.”

Daisy smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “Sounds romantic,” she said before snuggling in against Sousa’s side.

Sousa tensed slightly as he looked down at his girlfriend. She was already drifting off to sleep and didn’t look like she was waiting for him to respond. He let out a sigh and hugged her closer to him, silently praying to anyone who would listen that Daisy hadn’t figured out about the proposal.

***

**Daniel Sousa - > Jemma Simmons**

**Sousa:** Do you think I should talk to Coulson and May?

 **Sousa:** I know they’re not her parents biologically nor legally, but they are in every other way that matters

 **Sousa:** And I also know that getting a parent’s blessing is an outdated tradition these days, but I know much how they mean to her and as much as I know they like me, knowing I have their approval would mean a lot to me

 **Simmons:** It’s three in the morning in Scotland

 **Sousa:** Sorry, I forgot about time zones

 **Simmons:** Yeah, you’re not the only one. I still don’t think everyone is used to me and Fitz living on the other side of the Atlantic

 **Simmons:** And if you want to talk to Coulson and May before you propose, go ahead

 **Simmons:** I think Daisy would get why you would want to talk to them and honestly, I think she would actually find it kinda sweet that you spoke to them first

 **Sousa:** Thanks for the advice

 **Simmons:** You’re welcome

 **Simmons:** But please don’t ever text me at this time again unless it’s an emergency

 **Sousa:** I won’t

***

“Thanks for coming,” Sousa said as he let Coulson and May into the apartment the next morning. The three walked into the living room and each took a seat, Sousa sat opposite the couple. “I had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

May crossed her arms and leant back in her seat. “I can sense your anxiety from here, don’t think I wouldn’t have.” She cracked a smile. “So, where’s the ring?”

Sousa let out a sigh of relief and returned her smile. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring box, opened it up and turned it around to show May.

“Oh, Sousa, she’s going to love it,” May said with a smile.

Sousa grinned, relaxing slightly until he looked up and saw the look Coulson was giving him. “Sir?”

“You better be good to her,” Coulson warned. “That girl is like a daughter to me and I am so proud of the woman she has become. If you do anything to hurt her-”

“I know,” Sousa replied, cutting Coulson off. “And I would never hurt her.”

“We believe you,” May said.

“But it doesn’t hurt to remind him,” Coulson added.

May rolled her eyes at her partner’s response. “Sorry about him. So, when were you planning on proposing?”

“Before we go to Scotland for Christmas,” he answered as he put the ring away. “I was actually planning on-”

“I didn’t realise that you guys were coming over,” Daisy said as she walked into the room.

“Hey, you’re home early,” Sousa replied. He stood to greet his girlfriend, making sure the ring was hidden away in his back pocket. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before the couple both sat down on the sofa opposite May and Coulson.

“We were in the area and thought we’d drop by,” May explained. “I know we’re all seeing each other in a few days anyway, but it’s always nice to see you.”

Daisy smiled at her. “It’s nice to see you guys too.”

As the two women began to talk, Sousa looked over at Coulson. The other man noticed him looking and a shot him a reassuring smile and a nod. Sousa smiled back at him before the two of them directed their attention back to the conversation.

*******

Daisy was taking a shower when Kora turned up at the front door a few days later.

“Hey, I’m here to steal my sister’s shit,” Kora said when Sousa opened the door.

“What?”

“Daisy said I could borrow some of her thermals, I came to borrow them,” Kora explained. “Where is she anyway?”

“In the shower,” Sousa replied, stepping back to let the younger woman in. “You go through and find what you need. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, I promised Alya that I’d bring her gingerbread men. ”

Kora grinned at him before heading off into the apartment. Sousa headed back to the kitchen and took the tray of gingerbread men out of the oven. He was checking the biscuits when Kora stuck her head around the door.

“Hey, quick question: which dresser is yours? The one opposite the bed or the one under the window?” Kora asked.

“The one opposite the bed, why?”

Kora pulled a small box out of the front pocket of her hoodie. “So, this is yours then?”

Sousa immediately recognised as the ring box containing the engagement ring. “Kora, where did you find that?”

“I didn’t realise it was your dresser and I found this while I was looking for the thermals and you’re going to propose to my sister?” Kora rambled. “You’re going to propose!”

Sousa shushed Kora as they heard the shower turn off. Kora tossed the ring box across the room to Sousa who caught it and slipped it into his back pocket moments before Daisy walked into the room.

“I thought I heard people talking,” Daisy said as she tightened the front of her bathrobe. She looked over at Sousa. “She bothering you?”

“I am stood _right_ here,” Kora replied. “Do you have to be like that?”

“What? You want a proper sisterly relationship, you get the teasing as well,” Daisy said.

“She’s fine,” Sousa answered. “She came to borrow some stuff from you.”

“I’ll go get it now, and I’ll come join you in a moment,” Daisy replied. She made her way towards the bedroom. Kora followed her but came back past the kitchen a few moments later. She shot Sousa a knowing grin and small wave. She was almost out of the apartment before she reappeared in the door to try and steal a gingerbread man, only to have a tea towel thrown at her face. She glared at Sousa but gave up on her attempts to steal a biscuit before heading off out the door.

Sousa pulled the ring box out of his back pocket and stared at it for a moment before looking over at the tray of biscuits, a smile spreading across his face as a plan began to form in his mind.

***

“What time did Mack say we needed to be at the Lighthouse for tomorrow?” Sousa asked as his girlfriend walked into the room, her hair still damp from the shower.

“Nine in the evening to make it to Scotland for midday the next day,” Daisy answered. She looked around the room briefly. “Where’s Kora?”

“She left not long after you gave her that stuff,” Sousa replied without looking from the tray of gingerbread men he was decorating.

“Did she say why?”

Sousa shook his head. “She didn’t say anything, just stuck her head around the door, waved and left.”

Daisy shrugged and went to grab one of the gingerbread men, only to have her boyfriend slap her hand away. She looked up and stared at him in shock.

“Those are for everyone else when we get to Fitzsimmons’ house,” he replied. “I swear, you’re as bad as your sister.”

“What, so I can’t have one?”

Sousa grabbed another gingerbread man and handed it over to her. “Made this one especially for you.” He let out a yelp when he saw her take a bite from the gingerbread man.

“What now?” she demanded.

“You need to look at it first,” he replied.

Daisy rolled her eyes but looked down at the gingerbread man. The whole biscuit had been covered in white icing, the words ‘Will You Marry Me?’ neatly piped on in purple icing, although the bottom half of the question mark had been bitten off. Her mouth dropped open in shock, spilling a few crumbs in the process.

“Daniel… I… wait, what?”

Sousa smiled at her as he went down on one knee in front of Daisy. He reached back into his back pocket and pulled out a ring box. “Daisy Louise Johnson, will you marry me?”

“Can you just give me a moment?” Daisy asked as she stood from her chair. Sousa frowned at her but nodded, also standing up as Daisy rushed out of the room. He heard her run off in the direction of their bedroom. He could hear her opening her suitcase and rummage around until she found what she was looking for and he heard the sound of her footsteps heading back towards the kitchen.

“Where’d you go?” Sousa asked as she walked back into the room.

Daisy held the ring box she was holding out to him and opened it up. “Marry me?”

Sousa blinked a few times in shock. “Wait… what?”

“I had the whole thing planned out,” she confessed. “I was going to drag you away from the others when we got to Scotland, go out for a walk in the snow and propose to you then. It was going to be so romantic.” She let out a laugh. “But of course, you were planning on proposing as well.”

Sousa reached out and cupped her face in his hands as he leant in to kiss her. Daisy was grinning when they pulled apart, her forehead resting against his. “So, I’ll take that as a yes,” Sousa said.

Daisy nodded, beginning to cry as he slipped the ring onto her finger. “And I’m guessing that you’re also saying yes.”

“Yes,” Sousa replied.

Daisy grinned at him as she slipped the ring onto his finger before leaning back in to kiss him again. “I can’t believe we both planned Christmas proposals.”

“Simmons was right, my dorkiness is rubbing off on you,” Sousa teased.

“Wait, wait,” Daisy said with a slight frown. “Simmons knew?”

Sousa nodded. “I called her to ask if she thought you’d find a Christmas proposal cheesy. She said that in the past that you probably would’ve done, but I’m making you into a dork. Why?”

“Because I told her about my plans to propose to you,” Daisy replied. “I’m going to kill her.”

Sousa kissed her again. “Who else knew?” he asked as they pulled apart.

“Just Mack,” Daisy answered. “What about you?”

“Kora found out earlier, she went looking through my dresser by mistake and found the ring,” Sousa explained. “And I told May and Coulson?”

“That’s why they were here the other day,” Daisy said, a look of realisation on her face.

“I know they’re not your birth parents, and I wasn’t asking for their permission to propose or anything, but they are your parents in every other way and it just felt right to tell them,” Sousa replied.

Daisy looked down at where their hands were still joined together and grinned at the sight of the rings, letting out a slight laugh at the whole situation. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Did you do it?” Mack asked Daisy the next morning as they loaded bags onto the quinjet.

“I did,” she answered. “Right after he proposed to me.” She pulled off her glove and held her hand out to Mack, showing him the ring.

Mack let out a loud laugh. “Of course he was planning on proposing.”

“Sousa proposed?!” Yo-Yo exclaimed as she walked onto the quinjet, Flint walking up behind her. She rushed over to Daisy to hug her friend. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thank you,” Daisy replied.

“She was actually planning on proposing to him as well,” Mack added.

“What, so it was a double proposal?” Flint asked.

“Something like that,” Daisy answered.

“I believe congratulations are in order,” Coulson said as he and May walked onto the quinjet.

“Your fiancé caught us up on what happened,” May elaborated.

“Speaking of, where is he?” Daisy asked.

“Helping your sister with her stuff,” Coulson answered before reaching out to give Daisy a hug, one which she was happy to accept. She was even happier to realise that May had joined in the hug as well.

The sound of excited squealing and footsteps racing through the snow was all the warning Daisy got of her sister’s arrival before she barrelled into the trio and joined the hug. Daisy was happy to see how comfortable Kora was with May and Coulson, knowing that her sister knew how much they meant to her.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Kora exclaimed.

“And yet you made me carry your stuff,” Sousa teased as he joined them on the quinjet.

“If that’s everyone, then let’s get going,” May said as she went to take the pilot’s seat, dragging Kora along to the co-pilot’s seat with her.

Daisy grabbed Sousa’s hand and sat down in the seat next to him.

“You’re going to kill Simmons when you see her, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Oh, one hundred per cent.”

***

“Jemma Anne Simmons,” Daisy yelled as she walked away from the quinjet and up the driveway to the cottage.

Simmons was stood in the doorway, holding a mug of tea in one hand. “Daisy Louise Johnson, I didn’t realise we were calling each other by our full names.”

“You knew,” Daisy said. “You knew we were both planning on proposing and you didn’t say a thing.”

“Well, I didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Simmons replied. “Now, come inside, it’s freezing out here and I wouldn’t be a good host if I let you all freeze to death. Also, your niece may have found out about the fact you’re getting married and wants to be the flower girl.”

Daisy shot a look back at her fiancé who just grinned at her. “Yeah, I think she’d be a good flower girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what time/date it is for anyone else reading this, but it's Christmas Day in the UK (1 in the morning, but that counts) so Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it!


End file.
